


High Hopes

by cherryhanji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhanji/pseuds/cherryhanji
Summary: felix hoped that you at least like him.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stays_for_Skz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stays_for_Skz/gifts).



“Hey” Felix approached your sitting form outside the building after classes. You were silently resting after your surprise quiz in Economics. Your mood lifting when you saw your best friend approach you with his usual bright smile.

“What’s up? How’s classes? Did you sleep on your Linguistics class again?” You joked earning a hearty chuckle from him.

“Almost. Good thing Jisung decided to sit beside me to keep me awake. Her crush is absent so he doesn’t have any choice but to sit with me.” You noticed that your other friends weren’t here yet. Some of your friends still have classes at this hour. But you didn’t see any single soul of them today.

“Where’s Jisung and Minho? I know Minho has the same vacant time like ours. And Jisung?” You said and searched for their shadows around the university field.

“Ah, they went out and eat. They asked me if I want to join. I said I’ll go if I see you around. You want to eat? I bet they’re waiting for us.” Your stomach grumble at the mention of eating. You didn’t have recent breakfast yet, so you didn’t hesitate to agree. After all, food is also your best friend. Who isn’t?

___

“Does it take a lifetime to go here? Gosh I’m hungry as hell” Jisung nagged as soon as you arrived at the diner. It doesn’t take half an hour to go there, your friend is just dramatic. As you expect from Jisung.

“Whatever, Sung. We’re all the same.” You retorted as you pull the chair out to sit down while Felix does the same.

“Here comes your order.” A waiter approaches your table, the food that you assumed the two ordered before you came with him.

“Wow, y'all really my friends, huh” you said as Minho hand you your food..

“Of course, we’re your best friends, I don’t know with the other one beside you.” Minho remarked making Jisung stifle a laugh, your eyebrows knitted in confusion and your gaze turning to the person beside you, which happens to be Felix.

“What? Isn’t he my best friend too?” Jisung rolled his eyes, sneer display on his face.

“you two are a thing, right?” A big “what” left your lips, while Felix gasped in shock. You two became silent, making the two boys clap triumphantly.

“Chan and Jeongin owed us 10 dollars.” Jisung said give Minho a high-five. While your gaze turn to them, confusion evident on your face.

“What the hell, Sung. And what? Chan and Jeongin owe you 10 dollars?? What does that even mean?” You asked.

“Apparently all our friends have a bet going that we end up together”. Felix decided to tell you because it seems like Minho and Jisung won’t stop stifling their laughs. While you were shocked by what Felix said. How crazy your friends can get? Does it really look like it? You were just being a nice friend. Apparently, you were like that to all of your friends, and you must admit, Felix is likeable. Since he is the one you knew for a very long time. You really grew fond of him.

“W-what? The hell with you guys? Y'all being crazy” You chortled. Felix let out an awkward laugh, running his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, you’re weird. You’re making this awkward for Y/N.”

“Do we really look like it? I mean, I am like that to all of you. Because y'all my best friends.” Minho tutted, shaking his head.

“Nope, you’re being extra with Felix. All of us can notice it, duh.” He remarked making you huff lowly. Felix on the other hand, was silent. Hopes of you liking him never left his mind. Even he, can notice it. So he thought that you, somewhat likes him too.

“No- because I knew Felix for a very long time. But I love you all.” You replied. You’re sure, it’s just of because of that.

“Enough with the wheedles and favoritism, I’m hungry.” Jisung said and started digging in his food. You chuckled and shrugged, eating your food that is now starting to cool.

___

That moment inside the diner made Felix’s mind ramble with thoughts. Are you really sure of that? Is it true that you’re just being sweet to him because you’ve known him for so long? He expected, he wanted to ask. He wanted to know if what you said was true. But he don’t want to waste the years of your friendship. What if you became awkward with each other when he tell you what he feels? Felix is aware how coward he is. And he wanted to get that out of his system. He wants to be a man. But a picture of you turning away from him scares him.

“Hey, uh… Did you feel awkward a while ago?” Felix asked as soon as you reached your apartment’s door. You turned to him and smile. The genuine smile that you always flash to him that he’ll never get tired of. With your years of friendship with Felix, liking him romantically (if that’s what you think) is not an avoidable thing. He’s the sweetest, most caring, funny and lovable person you’ve met in your years of existence in this world. But, you’re not sure now if you still like him that way. Felix is the person you’ll easily like. And you proved that to yourself.

“How about you? Did you feel awkward?” You asked back to him. He just smiled sheepishly and scratched his nape.

“Uhm… maybe..? I don’t know. A bit?” He’s taken aback by your question. He didn’t know you’ll gave his question back to him. You just pursed your lips, you don’t want to tell him that you, you used to like him. If he’s awkward from a while ago, what more if you told him you liked him?

“Oh, okay. Don’t worry, I’m not.” You said and he nodded slowly in response. You two stayed silent for a while. Waiting for each other to bid goodbyes.

“Uh… i’m gonna go in, see you tomorrow?” You decided to speak first. Not wanting to make the silence between you longer.

“Uh, yeah okay okay. See you.” You said and turn the doorknob to open, you turn your face to Felix and bid your goodbyes to him.

“Go home safe, okay?” Felix nodded and waved his hand before turning his back and walk on his way home. You sighed and slowly closed the door. Maybe not telling it will be better. It’ll make things less awkward.

___

Felix realized, that you don’t like him. You never felt awkward, right? You’re just a nice and caring friend for him.

Maybe it’s time to tell Chan and Jeongin that Jisung and Minho owed them ten dollars.


End file.
